fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Han Gauss
Hanson "Han" Gauss is a Mage of Fairy Tail wherein he is a member of Team Bella and a part time member of Team Natsu. Appearance Han is short and stocky with a mess of sandy brown hair and light blue eyes. His guild mark is located on his right shoulder and is peach in color. Han does not consistently wear the same type of clothing, but he typically wears a shirt with a slogan. His battle gear consists of a red loose fitting shirt and red pants. He has two strips of red cloth slung over his shoulders, fastened by a gray sash. He also wears brown boots and a gourd of sand. Personality Han is very careless. He rushes through work and doesnt think. He isnt known as a tactician. However, he is very devoted, as he practiced his Sand magic to get better and better, eventually getting skilled enough to earn the nickname "Mortal Scorpio". Magic and Abilities Sand Magic: Han is a Sand Mage. He can control and manipulate sand. He can also use his magic energy to grind the ground and make more sand. *Sand Resistance: Sand spells barely have any effect on Han; he can carelessly brush them away. *Weakness to Water: Han's Sand can be defeated by water; it becomes heavy and unable to move easily. He is very unlucky if he must fight someone like Juvia Lockser *Strangling Sand: Han maneuvers his sand to wrap around the enemy and squeeze tight. It is possible for the enemy to be strangled with this spell, but Han doesn't always go to the extent *Sand Cocoon: Han encased the enemy with sand. He can release them when he wants to. He controls how tight the cocoon hold the victim. *Blade of the Desert: Han creates a large blade out of sand. It functions like any blade would. He can impale the enemy with the blade. *Sand Flash Blade: Han waves his hand sharply across his body. Sand emits from it at high speed so fast it appears white. Sometimes it lights on fire. Han can fire this spell at multiple enemies. *Dust Storm: Han creates a huge dust storm to confuse and blind the enemy. *Sand Storm: A more powerful version of Dust Storm. Han creates an even bigger sand storm to incapacitate the enemy, since they cannot see all the sand. Equipment Desert Eagle: Han owns a modifoed version of the Desert Eagle pistol. This particular pistol is able to cast magic circles that enable Han to shoot perfectly and to hit multiple targets. It also does not require to be manually reloaded; a new bullet manifests inside the gun after each shot. History Han's parebts were members of the Desert Rose guild. When Han was five, they ran off to join the Magic Council. Heartbroken, Han left Desert Rose to find a new guild. When he was still young he joined Fairy Tail. He is one of the few members of Team Bella to join Fairy Tail at a young age. Much later, Han is recruited into Team Bella. Trivia *Han's use of his magic was inspired by Gaara from Naruto *At some point, Han's name was Amos *Han is one of the few members of Team Bella to join Fairy Tail at a young age. *If Han had a voice actor, it would be Liam O'Brien